


sometimes when you love someone you will do crazy things

by orphan_account



Series: Rome [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Aaron and Villanelle have sex, Aaron fucks Billie, Alternative end of season 2, Anal Fingering, Dark Eve Polastri, Enemies to Lovers, Eve Saves Villanelle, F/M, I hate that Villanelle has sex with Aaron, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Roma | Rome, Rome Operation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villanelle is so in love with Eve, Wine, aaron palazzo, but - Freeform, sometimes when you love someone you will do crazy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: f something happens, you and Eve are on your own.These words had echoed in her head, bounced around in her brain.Villanelle had enough. She understood what is happening.Eve and Villanelle had been repeatedly instructed by Carolyn not to kill Aaron, and Villanelle had been told the same by Konstantin.She knows Carolyn is the real Boss. And somehow manage to take advantage of Eve’s attachment to her to organize an off-the-books assassination. And she would do it, of course. But she must find a way to protect Eve. After this Villanelle will ask Eve to runaway together to Alaska. And Eve will say yes.
Relationships: Billie and Aaron Peel, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Rome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973167
Kudos: 9





	sometimes when you love someone you will do crazy things

Good morning, did you sleep well?

I know you are listening; I need you, Eve. I’m calling you and repeating your name. Because sounds and language are the only way to make love to you and get into your head thinking that my fingers are going through your amazing hair. I feel you with me all the time.

Thank you for last night Eve, it was special; I can’t wait to be with you for real. But if you don’t want the same, I promise I’ll take care of you, no matter what.

Villanelle wanders around the palazzo. Wearing a black and silky pyjama. She finds Aaron’s control room and discovers footage of herself in her room. She browses around and finds footage of another girl being murdered in the room by Aaron, wearing the same cloth that she is wearing.

Konstantin had warned her that she couldn’t kill her way out: “If something happens--you and Eve, you are on your own.”

If something happens, you and Eve are on your own.

These words had echoed in her head, bounced around in her brain.

Villanelle had enough. She understood what is happening.

Eve and Villanelle had been repeatedly instructed by Carolyn not to kill Aaron, and Villanelle had been told the same by Konstantin.

She knows Carolyn is the real Boss. And somehow manage to take advantage of Eve’s attachment to her to organize an off-the-books assassination. And she would do it, of course. But she must find a way to protect Eve.

Villanelle does everything she can to get to her ultimate target. Because this “mission” compromises Eve’s safety.

She feels a deep sadness, frustration, a wave of anger. She said that wants to collect things, but she does not have anything, she is just a weapon in this situation. She wonders, how does Eve see her?

She feels things for Eve. She loves Eve, and Eve loves her, but is not ready to admit it? I want to give her everything she wants, but does Eve wants me?

After Villanelle sits down on her bed knowing that she needs to kill the way out of Rome. They are caught up in this operation, manipulated, and trapped with this voyeuristic creep who watches his guests and kills them.

The line between wanting to kill people and wanting to have sex with them is clear with him. he gets to sexual gratification while controlling and killing someone. This is the only advantage that Villanelle has under this situation. She knows everything about her opponent and he doesn’t.

But now I am going to communicate all this to Eve?

She says in a low voice.

Eve. I know you don’t trust me. But you have to trust yourself on me today, Eve. I know you need a detailed explanation of everything, but I can’t say anything more. Be prepared. I want to take care of you Eve, please allow me. But I have to be quick.

The immediate plan is making Eve come to the Palazzo. But making Eve watch how I Kill Aaron?

did you sleep well?

Like a baby.

Villanelle starts to break the rules, but in a very subtle way. Her accent is more “Russian” and she is laughing loud. She talks with Aaron and asks if they are going out today. Eve hears Villanelle doing all this, worried and perplex. As instinctive as she is, is trying to understand why Villanelle is behaving like this. She is just there, monitoring the most unstable and ominous situation. Waiting for the worse,

Aaron is digging up dirt on the prospective buyers that are coming by today.

“We’re going to your room and you will get on the bed for me... and kneel... I want to get a better look at you,”

“Lean up against the headboard, with your hands on the wall,” he instructs. Go now, and Wait for me.

Villanelle knew after watching the recordings that will do this, but she’s worried about Eve. She obeys and waits for him to join her on the bed. He’s bigger, taller, and the bed moves as he kneels behind her. He closes her eyes as he approaches and sighs as he runs his hands down her outstretched arms, along with the shoulder blades and her hips. He brushes his lips along the side of her neck, and she swoons a little.

“Does that feel good?” Billie asks

“Yes, very good.”

Why are you doing this Aaron?

“I just wanted to touch you, to see what you find when you have sex with “others”

“I’ll do it with you,” Aaron says

According to the plan, is good that he is in control, for now.

Villanelle can feel his erection as he leans against her body, and she arches her back a bit more.

You said you will not touch me. But you are like a horny teenager, not a Gentleman.

It’s not clear how Eve will get at Aarons Palazzo. She is alarmed by her use of the safe word, and by everything she knows is happening in there. She goes to get Hugo, but she hears a gunshot out in the hall.

She crawls out from under the bed and heads out into the hallway. Hugo is bleeding on the floor. He played dead. Eve has him press down on his wound. She says she’ll have the people downstairs call an ambulance and runs off despite his pleas not to leave him.

“Stay right there,” Arron says. Then, he’s wriggling between Oksana thighs on his back and positioning himself in between her legs. She giggles a bit as he takes an exaggerated inhale, with his face buried in her sex. She’s not wet.

His breath is warm as he exhales. He pulls out her clothes and starts to tease with his tongue.

He thinks he’s in charge because he’s beneath Villanelle. He grabs hold of her ass to keep her still and doesn’t let go until he’s teased her thoroughly. Her pink pussy is a delicious meal, and he is savouring it along with the spectacular view of her body.

You are so still. Like a sculpture. Don’t move and don’t make any noise.

But Villanelle bucks her hips up so he can feel more in control. DON’T move, I said. Two fingers pushed deep into her sex. He is not good at this.

After licking at her for an eternity, he positioned Billie all naked.

Close your eyes and hold your breathing.

God. She closes her eyes and thinks about Eve.

Then she finds him standing at the end of the bed with his camera.

“That was beautiful,” he says from behind the lens. He’s naked—the outline of his hard dick is visible.

He ponders this for a moment, recording a little more. He hands her a cup of wine. His cock bouncing energetically as it emerges. Lying on the bed, with her head hanging slightly off the edge, she’s perfectly positioned to take him in her mouth.

Jesus. I’m sick of this. Eve has to be outside and I hope she is not listening.

He slips the head fuck and opens her legs. He sets his hands on either side of Billie’s body to steady himself. She reaches back and grabs his hips, but there’s not much else she can do with her hands. Wish is no good because she is trapped there.

He moves and starts to fuck her. Completely quiet. Each stroke takes him deeper and all she can do is take it. 

This is taking ages. It’s not good. Something might happen to Eve if I don’t get out of here. And I know he will never have enough,

“So you have me here like a prostitute,”

He slows slightly, his breathing hard and ragged, and she feels him take back control. He reaches for his camera again, with his cock still inside her.

Stop talking, or you will regret it,

“Squeeze your tits together,” he says, his voice soft but strong. She does it, arching her back and pinching her nipples at the same time, She hears the shutter of the camera snap a few times, and wonders how these shots and recordings will turn out.

“Do you want a drink?” he asks.

Billie says yes, and he withdraws from her mouth.

Her face is flushed and takes a sip of wine.

It is sickening. " I didn’t sign for this!!

(I am realizing how trapped I am)

“That was intense,” he says. “I could fuck you forever.”

I run my fingertips along his hard shaft and pretend to smile when he shivers.

There is a mirror, I want to see what I’m doing to you. Watch, this is the only thing she likes from all this fucked up situation.

“Hold that thought. I think I need more wine.” He stashed the second bottle of prosecco there earlier.

“That’s enough of a break, don’t you think?” He says. It takes just five seconds for him to the position just so, and to drive his dick inside Billie. He bottoms out, and he has to stop for a minute and breath.

Oksana was feeling him moving inside. Her hips start up again despite his hands, back and forth, round in circles, just trying to pull him in deeper.

In one move, he pulls Oksana's head up and back so he can run his lips up the side of her neck., just seconds before he starts to fuck her in earnest.

We look so good. Billie said, and he slapped her beautiful face.

Quiet!

Villanelle was furious and humiliated.

I just need a break and I will release us from all this shit. Villanelle said to herself.

Billie’s back is arched, his little dick is buried deep inside her sex.

They get into a primal rhythm. The bed is starting to bang against the wall, His pace quickens, and his breath comes faster. He turned around and she felt a long finger moving it in and out of her ass, working it is up to his first joint and stopped. It was beyond Villanelle's limits.

" Aaron STOP,"

Ignoring her, he began stroking his finger again, deeply. After a few strokes, he pulled it out. He spanks her so hard, pulling her blond hair. As she spun around trying to get away from him, in his annoyance and frustration, he pushes her too roughly and fell back onto the bed, face to face in a missionary position.

He can’t hold out much longer. It only takes a few pulls, and he begins to come. He pushes her breasts up to his dick and envelops it, just letting the head poke up between, and he spills his come on the swell of her beautiful tits.

He pulls away from her with a perverse smile. Like if he just did something against the laws of nature.

He passes a glass of prosecco, which she gulps thirstily. Some prosecco spills out and splashes on her breasts.

Stay there. He reaches for his camera again to capture the moment.

He pushed her head down towards the bed. Your body is flawless. I want you to STAY STILL. I don’t want you to make any noises until I say it. 

She has to keep being his sex doll for a while.

She had been waiting for this moment. She will suffocate him. As simple as this plan sound is the only thing that is going to work. She is disarmed.

His early onset of moaning told Oksana that Aaron's act wouldn’t last very long. She took his arm and put it on her left breast, which he squeezed, sending pleasure running through her body, knowing that Eve and she will be out of this as soon as he is dead.

She could feel his rough chest rubbing against her back with each thrust. She was prepared to feel Aaron come to fill her mouth when he stopped pumping into her.

She noticed his arm fall off from her and then felt wetness where her knees were on the mattress. Looking down, she saw the red of the sheets.

The pleasure was gone. She felt a cold, sharp object poking out from between her breasts. She looked up and behind her to see Eve standing over them. It was then she realized that Aaron Peel is dead. Eve hits him in the head twice and slits Aaron’s throat. He is bleeding out.

Oksana drops the body.

Eve’s breathing becoming more and more laboured. Eve is Freaking out. Villanelle is amazed at her pulling through. Eve starts to feel sick. Villanelle helps her take off the bloodied clothes and holds her as they walk down the stairs. Villanelle smiles as she looks at Aaron’s body,

Villanelle knows Eve came to save her, and she did. after Oksana wrap her in her arms for a while.

They leave, together.

After this Villanelle will ask Eve to run away together to Alaska. And Eve will say yes.


End file.
